Miss My Tumor
by Namikaze Ran
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang memilik tumor di otaknya, hal ini membuatnya kesulitan daam menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya, bahkan membuat kawan serta keluarganya khawatir dengannya.


A Naruto Fic

Re-tells a story of the same name

Oneshot! Naruto PoV!

Enjoy~

Aku menatap toples dihadapanku. Dibalik dinding kacanya, mengapung di dalam cairan kental kekuningan adalah segumpal sel kanker yang balik menatapku. Selama berjam-jam aku bertanya-tanya apakah gumpalan ini memiliki pikiran sendiri. Tumor otak yang memiliki otak— kedengarannya memang gila. Aku telah membuat dokterku berjanji untuk tidak membuang gumpalan tumor itu. Paling tidak jangan sekarang. Sampai aku punya cukup waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tumor di kepalaku berada di bagian depan otakku dengan diamater sekitar 1,8 inci seperti yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang memeriksaku. Pacarku Hinata beranggapan bahwa 1,8 inci adalah luar biasa besar untuk sebuah tumor.

Tidak ada riwayat kanker di keluargaku dan aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa akan terkena kanker. Sejujurnya aku mengira bahwa gejala-gejala yang kualami hanya bersifat sementara saja. Dalam beberapa hal, aku mungkin benar, namun apa yang kualami saat tumor itu masih berada di dalam kepalaku akan mempengaruhiku selamanya.

Gejala awal yang kualami adalah halusinasi pendengaran.

Saat itu aku sedang berbelanja di sebuah Pusat Perbelanjaan.

"Daun selada itu sepertinya sedang kelaparan." Aku mendengar seseorang berkata disampingku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari pucuk daun selada yang kupegang ke arah staff disebelahku. Wajahnya terfokus pada kain pel yang sedang digunakannya untuk membersihkan lantai.

"Maaf, anda tadi bilang apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Maksud anda?" dia balas bertanya.

"Tadi anda bilang apa tentang daun seladanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saya tidak bicara apa-apa" dia tampak kebingungan.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, apa anda baik-baik saja? Wajah anda sangat pucat."

"Aku…aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku hanya salah de—"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, semuanya menjadi gelap saat aku roboh dan pingsan.

Dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri aku bermimpi. Di dalam mimpiku aku sedang berlari dalam kegelapan yang sepertinya tak berujung. Sesuatu sedang mengejarku tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Sesekali aku akan sekilas melihat mahluk itu. Siluetnya tampak seperti manusia tapi bentuk kepalanya sangat aneh. Akhirnya kakiku mulai terasa terlalu lelah untuk berlari dan aku langsung terkulai lemas dan jatuh ke lantai. Saat aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengejarku aku mendapati bahwa dia adalah staff pusat perbelanjaan itu tapi di kepalanya tampak sebuah mulut besar yang dipenuhi oleh gigi. Rahangnya yang besar terbuka lebar dan aku merasa seakan – akan ada ratusan jarum-jarum kecil mengoyak leherku.

Lalu kegelapan kembali menutupiku, digantikan oleh cahaya putih yang membanjiri seluruh penglihatanku. Bunyi langkah kaki monster itu teragantikan oleh bunyi dari mesin yang memonitori detak jantungku. Seorang wanita yang memakai seragam putih berambut pink dan seorang wanita yang memakai gaun violet berdiri di kiri dan kananku.

Wanita berseragam putih itu adalah Dokter tentu saja. Dan wanita bergaun violet itu adalah Hinata yang wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

Rasa khawatir Hinata padaku membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku berusaha meyakinkan padanya bahwa aku baik –baik saja. Bahwa kadar gula di darahku mungkin terlalu rendah.

"Itu terjadi lebih sering dari yang kita duga." Kata Dokter.

Semua tes pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya tak satupun yang menunjukkan bahwa ada yang salah denganku. Tak seorangpun yang berpikir untuk melakukan tes pemindaian otak jadi mereka mengijinkanku pulang.

Dan sejak hari itu, gejala-gejala yang kurasakan semakin memburuk. Setiap pagi aku terbangun dengan migrain yang membuat tubuhku terasa lemas. Hampir tiap malam aku terbangun dari tidur karena mimisan yang berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dari Hinata dan keluargaku dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya sementara. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kuatir dan aku yakin bahwa mimisan dan migrain ku lambat laun akan berhenti juga. Namun kenyataan sebenarnya pelan-pelan menampakkan dirinya padaku. Gejala-gejala yang kualami ditubuhku hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang kutakutkan. Berikut adalah jurnal yang ku tulis yang berisi tentang gejala-gejala yang ku alami. Aku harus menulis nya untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak kehilangan akal sehatku.

 **31 Desember, Pesta Tahun Baru**.

Salah seorang temanku mendatangiku dan berkata,

"Ayo, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Aku lalu mengikutinya dan tiba –tiba dia berseru,

"Hey! Aku ingin ke toilet, apa kau bisa memberiku sedikit privasi?"

Dia membantah saat aku memberitahu bahwa dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya berkata demikian.

 **9 Januari**

Hinata sedang merapikan tempat tidur malam itu. Aku duduk di kursi dan mengamatinya. Saat dia sedang memasang seprai, sesuatu jatuh dari kepalanya ke atas kasur. Aku hanya melihatnya selama beberapa detik tapi benda itu berwarna kehijauan dan tampak basah. Dia membentangkan seprai keseluruh tempat tidur dan menutupi benda itu. Saat aku bertanya dan membuatnya melepas lagi seprai itu, aku melihat tidak ada apa – apa di atas kasur.

 **19 Januari**

Aku mengunjungi dosen ekonomiku di ruang kerjanya. Kami sedang membahas beberapa soal yang salah ku kerjakan pada ujian terakhir. Saat aku menatap wajahnya, aku melihat seekor kelabang menukik keluar dari balik kerah bajunya dan mulai merayap ke lehernya. Aku langsung mundur dengan rasa ngeri luar biasa, membuatku hampir jatuh dari kursiku.

Kelabang itu merayap naik ke dagu dan mulutnya lalu menyelinap masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Dosen ku menatapku dengan kening berkerut dan bertanya padaku karena bersikap aneh.

 **30 Januari**

Bus yang mengantarku pulang berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Kami terjebak kemacetan ditengah jalan. Saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela, aku melihat seorang pria gelandangan sedang berdiri diatas trotoar diluar bus. Dia memegang sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan "JANGAN BERKEDIP, ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHABISINYA."

Tulisan aneh itu membuatku penasaran dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah compang camping disana sini, aku bisa melihat bahwa kulitnya dipenuhi oleh debu dan kotoran. Walaupun demikian, wajahnya dihiasi oleh sebuah senyum lebar, dan tatapan matanya tertuju hanya padaku.

Aku mengedipkan mata. Dan saat aku membuka mata lagi, tulisan itu telah lenyap. Sekarang dia sedang memegang pisau daging besar ditangannya. Tatapan matanya yang terbelalak masih tertuju padaku dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dia mengangkat pisau itu mendekati lehernya lalu menancapkannya dalam-dalam disitu.

Darahnya megalir deras ke atas trotoar. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling ke arah penumpang yang lain untuk mencari tahu apakah mereka juga sedang melihat pria itu. Tapi semua orang tampak sibuk dengan telepon mereka atau koran yang sedang mereka baca.

Saat aku menoleh keluar bus lagi untuk melihat pria itu, dia sudah lenyap.

Bahkan tak ada ceceran darah sama sekali diatas trotoar.

 **16 Februari**

Aku mendapati seorang pria berdiri di dalam kamar mandi pagi ini. Pakaian yang dikenakannya tampak koyak disana sini dan dipenuhi oleh noda-noda darah. Dia tersenyum luar biasa lebar dan ada sebuah lubang menganga di tenggorokannya. Pria itu adalah pria yang kulihat menikam dirinya sendiri diatas trotoar. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku sambil memejamkan mata berulang-ulang kali tapi dia masih tetap berdiri disana. Aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa mandi hari itu. Kurasa aku sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatku.

 **17 – 22 Februari**

Pria itu mulai sering muncul dimana-mana. Di dalam kamar tidurku, di dapur bahkan di dalam kelas. Dia hanya berdiri menatapku. Tapi dia bukan satu-satunya. Mayat-mayat lainnya mulai mengikutiku setiap hari. Hari ini aku diikuti oleh seorang gadis kecil yang tulang pergelangannya telah patah sedemikian rupa sehingga menekuk di balik kepalanya.

Kemarin aku melihat seorang pria yang mata dan hidungya tampak seakan-akan sudah disantap oleh binatang buas. Dan sehari sebelumnya aku diikuti oleh seorang wanita tua yang tulang belakangnya telah patah dan membuat tubuhnya membungkuk ke samping.

Mayat-mayat itu berbicara padaku. Tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar mereka kecuali aku. Mereka berbisik di telingaku dan bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar mereka walaupun aku sudah menutupi telingaku. Dari awal sejak aku mulai menulis jurnal ini, mereka sudah menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal mengerikan :

 **"Bunuh dirimu sendiri!"**

 **"Gorok tenggorokanmu!"**

 **"Tenggelamkan dirimu!"**

 **"Bunuh dirimu sendiri!"**

 **"Semua orang membencimu!"**

 **"Kau tidak berharga. Tidak berharga!"**

 **"Mati Mati Mati Mati Mati Mati!"**

Kurasa aku memang benar-benar sudah gila.

Pikiranku benar-benar sudah kacau saat aku menyelesaikan jurnalku. Orang-orang disekitarku terus-terusan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja dan mengatakan bahwa aku tampak sakit. Rasa takut dan cemas berlebihan menggerogoti kepalaku dan setiap kali ada yang berbicara denganku aku tidak tahu apakah mereka benar-benar nyata atau hanya halusinasi.

Suatu hari Hinata menemukanku sedang berbaring di ujung tempat tidur dengan sebuah pisau ditanganku. Dia merasa cemas karena aku belum membalas pesannya selama beberapa jam. Aku tentu saja tidak bisa membalas pesannya karena salah satu dari mayat-mayat itu sudah mengambil teleponku. Saat Hinata menemukanku aku benar-benar sudah siap untuk menghabisi diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin suara-suara di dalam kepalaku berhenti.

Dia memaksa untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit. Seorang dokter spesialis langsung melakukan serangkaian test dan pemindaian otak padaku. Hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa aku memiliki sebuah tumor di bagian depan otakku. Dokter menjelaskan bahwa tumor dengan ukuran dan lokasi seperti itu dapat menyebabkan halusinasi penglihatan dan pendengaran seperti yang kualami.

Dia juga berkata bahwa akan sangat sulit bagi penderitanya untuk membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak. Mereka harus segera mengoperasiku. Dan ini adalah prosedur yang sangat beresiko. Ada kemungkinan bahwa otakku akan mengalami kerusakan permanen. Bahkan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, ada kemungkinan bahwa tumor itu sudah menyebar sampai ke bagian dalam otakku. Kalau benar demikian maka mustahil untuk mengeluarkannya dari dalam kepalaku. Bahkan apabila mereka berhasil melakukannya, masih belum bisa dipastikan apakah masih ada sisa-sisa tumor itu yang tertinggal. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk memastikannya adalah dengan menunggu dan melihat kalau-kalau gejalanya kembali lagi.

Aku tidak yakin apakah aku ingin menjalani operasi itu. Saat Hinata mengetahui betapa mengerikannya gejala tumor itu, dia berkeras agar aku dioperasi. Rumah sakit lalu memasukankku dalam daftar pasien yang akan menjalani operasi keesokan harinya. Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu memikirkan bahwa otakku mungkin akan rusak selamanya. Aku merasa takut bahwa aku mungkin tidak akan kembali normal lagi.

Hinata menjagaku semalaman. Tak peduli betapa takutnya aku dan seberapa banyaknya air mataku mengalir dia tetap berkata padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia benar-benar sangat menyayangiku. Tidak peduli dalam keadaan seburuk apapun, dia tetap bisa bersikap tenang dan sabar. Aku tidak mungkin melewati semua ini tanpa dirinya.

Keesokan harinya dia mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Jantungku berdebar-debar membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Saat aku akhirnya terbaring lemas diatas troli, napasku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat ku kendalikan. Hinata berdiri disampingku saat para petugas rumah sakit membantuku bersiap-siap untuk operasi. Dia menggenggam tanganku sambil berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Saat dokter muncul dan membawaku ke ruang operasi, Hinata meremas tanganku. Dia pasti sama takutnya denganku karena aku bisa melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebelum aku dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi aku masih sempat mendengarnya berkata "Aku mencintaimu. Semoga operasinya berjalan lancar."

Hinata dalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan saat mereka menaruh masker menutupi wajahku. Dan saat obat bius pelan-pelan membawaku jauh ke bawah alam sadarku, aku mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

Selama operasi berlangsung, aku bermimpi aneh. Dalam mimpiku, aku sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong di sebuah Hotel kecil. Tak peduli seberapa lamanya aku berjalan, lorong itu tampaknya tak berujung. Tak ada yang menjawab saat aku mengetuk pintu-pintu kamar sepanjang lorong itu. Hanya ada aku sendiri.

Lalu aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalaku. Seorang suster tampak berdiri disampingku. Aku mencoba untuk berbicara tapi mulutku terasa begitu kering. Dia memberiku segelas air yang langsung ku teguk dengan rakus. Saat rasa kering di mulutku mereda, aku akhirnya bisa berbicara lagi.

"Apakah… operasinya berjalan lancar?"

"Ya, Tuan. Operasinya berlangsung dengan baik. Tumor di kepala anda berhasil kami keluarkan tanpa ada komplikasi."

Aku langsung merasa lega, seakan-akan sebuah beban berat telah diangkat dari dadaku. Sudah berakhir. Aku merasa seperti sedang menahan napas selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan sekarang aku sudah bisa bernapas dengan lega lagi. Beberapa jam kemudian, suster itu memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang datang menjengukku. Rupanya Ibuku. Jujur saja aku merasa sedikit terkejut walaupun aku sudah memberi tahunya bahwa aku akan menjalani operasi, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan jauh-jauh kesini untuk menjengukku. Rumah orang tuaku berjam-jam jauhnya dari apartemenku dan aku tahu Ibuku tidak suka menyetir. Tapi aku senang luar biasa melihatnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Ibuku tiba, ayahku dan beberapa orang temanku juga datang untuk melihat keadaanku. Wajah mereka juga tampak lega dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum seakan-akan sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya aku tidak melihat mereka.

Ibuku lalu menjelaskan situasiku pada teman-temanku, tentang betapa gawatnya tumor yang kuderita dan bahkan sempat berkelakar tentang bagaimana aku mulai bertingkah seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Dan kemudian dia lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, dia tampak benar-benar ketakutan!" kata Ibuku dan itu membuatku merasa aneh.

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa tahu bagaimana tampangku waktu itu?" tanyaku.

Ibuku menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kau memang tampak benar-benar ketakutan." jawabnya.

"Bukan begitu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu bagaimana tampangku waktu itu sedangkan kau tidak ada di dalam mobil saat aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Bu?"

"Tentu saja aku ada disana. Menurutmu siapa yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" jawab Ibuku sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tiba-tiba perutku terasa mual. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Bukan Ibuku yang mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit. Tapi Hinata lah yang mengantarku.

Aku memandang sekeliling ruangan tapi Hinata tidak tampak dimanapun.

"Mom, dimana Hinata?"

Ibuku mengangkat bahu dan berkata dia tidak tahu. Aku lalu meminta teleponku dan dia langsung mengeluarkannya dari dalam tasnya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku yakin bahwa aku menitipkan teleponku pada Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian berjalan seperti dalam mimpi. Aku memeriksa teleponku mencari pesan-pesan dari Hinata. Bahkan pesan terakhir darinya tidak ada sama sekali. Namanya pun tidak terdaftar di kontakku.

Wajah semua orang tampak kuatir saat mereka menatapku. Aku berteriak memanggil perawat yang menjagaku tadi.

"Apa kau melihatku saat datang ke rumah sakit tadi pagi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ya, Tuan. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau melihat gadis yang datang bersamaku?"

"Maksudnya, ibu Anda?"

"Bukan. Gadis yang seumuran denganku. Namanya adalah Hinata."

"Yang datang tadi pagi mengantar anda kesini adalah ibu Anda."

Saat tumor itu masih berada di dalam kepalaku, aku selalu mempertanyakan segala hal yang kulihat dan kudengar. Apapun yang ku lihat bisa saja adalah halusinasi. Apapun.

Mereka lalu bercerita bahwa Ibukulah yang menemukanku terbaring di sudut tempat tidur dengan sebuah pisau ditanganku setelah dia mengemudi selama berjam-jam untuk menengok keadaanku karena aku tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesannya. Tak seorangpun ingat pernah melihat gadis bernama Hinata. Teman-temanku berkata bahwa mereka jarang melihatku selama berbulan-bulan. Aku telah mengunci diri di apartemenku dan menolak untuk berbicara dengan siapapun.

Dan selama itu aku berpikir bahwa aku berada bersama-sama dengan Hinata. Menghabiskan berjam-jam dengan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Percakapan yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Hinata idak pernah ada. Satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Dia tidak pernah ada.

Dia tidak pernah ada. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku dan bahkan dia tidak nyata.

Aku masih menatap gumpalan tumor di dalam toples di hadapanku. Aku sudah berpesan pada perawat untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk kedalam ruanganku. Aku perlu waktu menyendiri dengan tumor ini. Karena aku yakin disuatu tempat di dalamnya ada Hinata yang sedang menungguku. Merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya. Saat aku bertanya pada dokter apakah dia bisa memasukkan tumor itu lagi ke dalam kepalaku, dia hanya tertawa. Dipikirnya aku hanya sedang bercanda.

Aku merasa seakan-akan hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping. Yang terburuk dari semua ini adalah, setelah tumor itu berhasil diangkat dari dalam kepalaku, aku semakin sulit mengingat wajah Hinata Atau bahkan saat kami masih bersama.

Ingatanku tentangnya semakin memudar.

Aku hanya bisa berharap sekarang bahwa kanker itu sudah terlanjur menyebar jauh ke dalam kepalaku. Bahkan mungkin tumornya akan tumbuh kembali. Dan aku mungkin akan bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

Saat aku masih sakit dan dihantui oleh halusinasi-halusinasi itu, aku berharap bahwa mereka akan segera berhenti. Tapi sekarang aku berharap bahwa mereka tidak pernah lenyap. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku harus melihat semua hal-hal yang mengerikan itu lagi asalkan aku bisa melihat wajah Hinata sekali saja.

Aku berharap dan berdoa agar kankerku kembali.

End


End file.
